


The Burdens I've Placed Upon You

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst with a Happy Ending, Balmerian Hunk (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Non Beta-ed, Proof Read Only, Torture, Tortured shiro, age assumed as in the series, knighting ceremony but not really, mentally tortured keith, this is mostly from Keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Keith is the heir to Marmora's throne and there are times in his timeline that have left a mark on it.He remembers them by the numbers on his age.





	The Burdens I've Placed Upon You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konvee_kou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=konvee_kou).



> I should be finishing my other writing projects but this was completely inspired by a friend of mine. They made a prince Keith x knight Shiro comic au where they portraid the ceremony and so if you want to know what happened during it here is the link https://twitter.com/konvee_kou/status/971157085139488768 
> 
> So as usually my imagination started running and I ended up creating a whole head cannon/universe that might have got slightly out of hand and further than it needed to be. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this!!

"Your tiara is cute" Lance teases. The altean prince smiling bright at the sugar white piece on his friends head. He still hasn't gotten his delivered. His father, King Alfor has allowed him to customize rather, freely under his supervision. He finds it a win-win situation cause he got to put decoratice waves on it, which weren't as hideous as Allura has mocked him to be.  
  
"It's not cute, it has side horns!" Keith says sharply, he doesn't like being teased and his Altean friend seems to be the best in doing just that.  
  
"Still cute" Lance says again and chuckles when Keith puffs his cheeks and stomps his leg. "Very mature, your highness" the younger of the two is rolling on the grass laughing by now.  
  
If Keith finds it even a bit funny, he tries not to show it. He flips his hair instead and storms towards the fountain in the middle of the garden.  
  
•  
  
Queen Krolia has organised a party for her son. He's turning fifteen and is the last party she'll attend for a while. There is an open matter with the Garla Empire she needs to solve as soon as possible.  
  
She and her late husband has fought hard to maintain their kingdom. Marmora, being an utopia for all aliens mixed or not. Especially those who the Garla Empire, treats badly and doesn't want, in thinking of tainting their pure Garla blood.  
  
Queen Krolia never liked that close minded way of thinking, thus why she needs to solve this unwanted tension between the two Empires. The journey from Altea to Daibaza'al is big and she doesn't know how long will the negotiations take, she hope's to be there for her son's eighteen birthday at least.  
  
For now they celebrate. She is so proud of how Keith has come to carry himself around. He's humble like a young prince should be and he knows when to prove himself and when to stay silent and listen. He also seems to has made a lot of friends and Queen appreciates that too.  
  
There is a Balmerian teen between his group of friends and Krolia smiles on how unique her son's small group is. Though she notes that just like her, Keith has an intense liking to humans, his little group holding three of them, although she doesn't know if she could call Shiro, just the prince's friend.  
  
On that part only time will tell.  
  
For now Shirogane Takashi, follows his father steps and at the age of twenty-two he is a very loyal hard working shouldier.  
  
•  
  
Keith is eighteen. He hasn't seen his mother for three years, screen calls and smiles don't count. He hasn't had the chance to hug her and feel her warmth for three years and even though he understands why she needs to stay at Daibaza'al he hates it.  
  
His grades are as high as he can get them, Pidge helps him from time to time with whatever he has trouble with. He keeps in mind to always thank them. It's not their job or homework after all, they just happened to be a genius.  
  
Keith has thought of making it a rule. If you are a genius you have to always help your friends out. When he rethinks it, he guesses its a bit egoistical from his part. He will let the geniuses be for now.  
Thace helps him with his training. He's one of Shiro's dads and head of the royal guards, as well as his training instructor. When Shiro is not busy enough around the palace, he trains with them.  
  
Shiro is twenty-five. He had gone to Daibaza'al with the Queen as part of her personal guard but there was an accident, Keith doesn't know the details of; Shiro had lost his right arm and was sent back to Altea to heal and get a prosthetic arm, to replace the one he lost.  
  
After that he was asigned to take care of Keith's safety and no ones else.  
  
•  
  
Keith is twenty-one. There are drooplets in his eyes.  
  
Shirogane Takashi will be knighted the next day and Keith is so against it.  
  
Being knighted means more responsibilities, more training, more pain.  
  
Less time with Shiro, just relaxing in the garden. He sighs and rolls over on his bed. Red sheets covering his body, he stares at the red curtain and its wrinkles above his head.  
  
"I don't want to do this" he murmurs softly.  
  
He closes his eyes and waits for Morpheus to craddle him away.  
  
•  
  
Keith is twenty-two and it was decided that he was to arrive at Daibaza'al to sign the peace treaty as well. All rulers from both Empires where to be present. He'd hug his mother again, feel her warmth and he'll get to see his cousin; Lotor, again so he counts it as a plus.  
  
Problem is, they never reached planet Daibaza'al. Their space ship got attacked and Keith and his closest guard captured. They were thrown in different cells, across from each other and Shiro had been disarmed, quite literally.  
  
His prosthetic arm was also his weapon and so this new enemy, find it best to take it off completely; understandable.  
When the guards return, they are holding stun bats on their hands. Keith notes how they come closer to his cell as if having their eyes on him. One of them opens his cell door.  
  
"Don't touch him! Please! Please take me instead!" Shiro shouts from his cell and thrushes around, Keith closes his eyes and swears under his breath.  
  
The guards dont seem to mind, only laugh as they take the older male with them, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Stupid Shiro" he huffs. He shuts his eyes as if in pain from the sudden screams that sound in the halls.  
  
He tries to block the scream but he can't. He thinks of closing his ears but that would be disrespectful towards the person that gives his life for him. Takes a beating for him, so that Keith can remain unscathed.  
  
"Stupid Shiro" he whispers, biting back a sob.  
  
•  
  
Keith doesn't know how long it's been since they've been taken. He had tried keeping track of time but with non existant clocks and weird sleeping patterns, he has lost completely to the void of mind.  
He thinks that time is the least of his problem at the moment. His biggest concern is Shiro's deteriorating state. He doesn't know what they do to him, Shiro doesn't say, he just smiles bravely at him, sometimes lying that all is fine just to save Keith some peace of mind.  
  
He hates him for it. He hates himself that he can't help.  
  
One day, they bring Shiro back with blood all over him. Keith has never seen so much blood on anyone, he loses it and he can't help himself. He begs them to put Shiro in cell with him, for just that one time.  
  
He doesn't know how long he begs but he repeats every word like a littany. They finally give in, to the prince's request.  
  
Keith places Shiro's head on his thigh and that is how Morpheus finds them.  
  
•  
  
Keith stares at his hands. There are distant scream but he knows to whom they belong to. He's detouched from the world since they came and took Shiro out again. The latest sessions had been so hard on him. He comes back almost lost, like he's losing the light in his eyes.  
  
Keith stares at his hands. They are stained with blood. Shiro's blood. It is dried by now but soon he knows there will be another layer on it, covering the dried with fresh. He hates this. He hates the fact he can't help, he hates the fact they're breaking the older male down like that. Not just physically but mentally too.  
  
Keith's hands are stained with blood and he hates the whole world for it.  
  
•  
  
When they bring Shiro in the next time they don't even try to through him near the young man. Shiro lets out a moan from the adrupt fall but it's short lived, like he doesnt have the energy to even whine for longer than that.  
  
Keith straines, he needs to get the older male into his arm, check his injuries and try take care of anything he can but he cant reach him and Shiro wont be moving on his own for a while. The older's back is looking at him. His shirt long shreded to various pieces.  
  
Some clinge to his skin, mated with blood and sticky and others freely dangling on his lower back. There are obvious pieces of fabric missing and that is where most of Shiro's wounds become more visible.  
  
Keith needs Shiro in his arms, his head on his knees, his fingers tangling and untangling through that stupid small tuff at the top of the older's head, Keith had mocked for years. Now he just needs to intertwine his fingers with it, to feel even a bit of familiarity, to forget they are in this god awful place for at least a moment. To think back at their lazy days in the garden, away from everyones eyes. Days when Keith would manage to convice Shiro enough to lay down on his thighs. Days he misses.  
  
And so he strains himself and pushes against the chains around his neck and against the wall and he yells. He needs to get closer to the elder to show him he is not alone, to give him some kind of safety, as much as he can. To give back, what Shiro has been giving to him all this time they are trapted here.  
  
And so he pushes and pushes and he can feel the metal around his throat digging in from all sides. Tears falling off his eyes, he feels so helpless. "Shiro please...c..come towards me" he fights to at least touch a tuff of hair.  
  
He doesn't feel time like he used to anymore and so he doesn't know how much time passes but eventually Shiro rolls himself around, trying his best for Keith and the younger loses it.  
  
There in his battered form, Shiro has that peaceful smile on his face. His left eye is bleeding profusely. "It's okay Keith, please don't hurt yourself" there is blood all over his face and the fucker has the audacity to claim that everything is okay.  
  
Keith screams and tries harder to reach the latter. His neck be damned, it will be nothing infront of what Shiro has lost. Shiro has lost a lot and all for him. He cries and thrushes and screams till his throat is raw but that doesnt stop him.  
  
Eventually there is a thud and he suddenly feels like he's falling. Falling forwards and his fingers touch the tuff of white hair. He looks back briefly and he looks at the stoned wall where he had manage to break the chain loose and he laughs hollowly as he gathers Shiro on his legs and he cradles him. Shiro doesn't move much but he does hug the younger back, circlying his waist and doesnt let go.  
  
This warmth, this safety; It's something the both of them need.  
  
•  
  
Keith is informed he's twenty-three by the time they rescue them. It took them one whole year to find them, one whole year of infinite screams and infinite scars littering their dreams. Littering Shiro's body.  
  
They found Keith in his cell, staring at his bloodied hands, his eyes having lost their bright spark. Lance and Hunk had helped him back on his feet and assured him that he wasn't dreaming, that they were there and they would take him away from that place.  
  
Keith had stared at them and told them that they need to find Shiro, with such pain in his voice and tears in his eyes, Lance briefly remembered a younger Keith. He huged the older prince so tight and whispered assuring words in his ear about his personal guard to help him relax as they extracted themselves from the spaceship prison.  
  
Keith was told Allura and Pidge were send to retrieve Shiro. He was taken in the room of his bane for one last time and that is where they found him. Bloodied and broken.  
  
They hadn't share the older males health with him but Keith new.  
  
•  
  
It's a week after their rescue and Keith is staring at the white automatic glass door. He's been there since they've return to Altea, he himself had not physical wounds and his stay in the hospital was quite short lived.  
  
Any other time and he'd be happy but this time, he couldn't; not while Shiro was there, his physical wounds, taking too long to heal even for the Altean technology.  
  
He's doesn't dare foot step in the room. He doesn't feel he deserves it, he failed Shiro back then. A whole year, being tortured; he faintly remembers days he had begged to be taken instead of the older male and Shiro just faught to protect him, prosthetic arm or not. It got to the point where the guards -bastards- just ignored him, not in the mood to fight around just to take a target to 'play' with.  
He sees Thace and Ulaz, everyday. They pass by to check on their son, it's only logical. He doesn't dare look them in the eyes, he doesn't stand the guilt. They have sat with him one at a time, they said they don't blame him, they understand but he doesn't. He doesn't understand how can they be so calm when he could do nothing to protect their only son.  
  
If.. If they had been kidnapped for longer.. Shiro might haven't come back with them.  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
He hates, hates, hates, HATES, that idea.  
  
Even the thought has him feeling nauseous.  
  
Someone seats besides him. He checks it's Thace. Shiro's dad and Keith's training mentor. Head of the royal guard.  
  
"You have trained me better and yet I failed him" the words run out of his mouth without him realising it. Thace sighs.  
  
"I have trained you better and yet you continue to blame yourself for something you had no power on changing." Thace pauses for a while, lets his words sink in. "We both know, he would let no one touch you" he continues before letting silence cover them.  
  
•  
  
It's two weeks after they got rescued. Queen Krolia has given the order for Shirogane Takashi to be moved at the palace's infirmary, so that the best doctors in Marmora can check up on his condition the best they can.  
  
It's also a way to get Keith back at the palace and be sure he's eating. She too, goes to visit the brave boy that lost his right arm for her and almost his life for her son. Shirogane was always at her heart.  
  
Great boy, son of a great general and a great alchemist, great Garlas and great friends.  
  
Shirogane was always surrounded by greatness. Krolia always saw greatness in him too. She's so sad things had turned out this way and she hopes for fate to be kinder to her boys from now on.  
  
•  
  
The purple automatic glass doors open and out comes Ulaz. There is a sad smile on his face and he takes a seat next to him. Keith doesn't move, he's used to it by now.  
  
"Your highness, it's been a month" Ulaz informs him and nods his head. Keith knows how to count.  
  
"You haven't been inside since you two were brought back, he's worried. He's been asking for you" the older male, father and great alchemist to his personal guard says and every words sinks in with greath guilt; even though no one talks to him to create any of it.  
  
Well... maybe a little. Now that Shiro is awaken his mental state had been brought to light. They all knew he had a hard time coping but now... Keith knows Ulaz is getting frustrated with him, even a little.  
  
"He doesn't blame you, your highness" the older continues, no signs of him that he will stop. Maybe today, the older has decided to lecture him.  
  
Keith knows that he will stay around till it's time for him to leave for his daily working schedule. Then an hour later Thace will come.  
  
Thace in more, quiet. He greets him as he reaches the ward and presents his goodbyes before leaving. Keith knows the general hasn't given up to on him, just giving him his time. Well, whatever time he has left before Thace actually force him inside those glass doors, royality be damned.  
  
Where Ulaz presses with words, Thace presses with actions and when it comes down to Shiro, they'd do anything to make their only child, be less in pain.  
  
They can't do much for his physical healing but if they can help it, patching up things with Keith, Keith is sure he'll be hearing or feeling all about it.  
  
Well.. that is until Shiro gains the energy and ability to roam the castle halls again and then Keith would have to deal.  
  
•  
  
Ulaz is still talking to him, he catches a couple of words "adulthood" , "friendship" and "duty" he thinks, he doesn't really care, he had zoned out of the alchemist's lecture a long time ago.  
  
He suddenly stands up. There is a gasp and he's sure it's coming from the latter. He feels slightly apologetic he scared him.  
  
"Your highness?" the older asks in a soft voice.  
  
Keith won't answer him, if he does his resolve will brake and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to run away from this. He doesn't want to runaway from Shiro.  
  
He walks closer and the purple glass doors open, just like their automatic mechanism works.  
  
His eyes fall on Shiro imidiately and he's surprised to see he's looking back at him. As if he was staring at the door, willing it to open to bring Keith inside.  
  
Keith stomach falls. He probably was. He probably was seeing him sitting just outside all this time and he was disappointed everytime someone else that was not Keith entered.  
  
He takes another couple of steps and the glass door close behind him.  
  
Now it's only the two of them. Just like back at their space prison.  
  
But this room is brighter, there are different scents feeling his nostrils, none too terrific but definitely not the horror of blood and iron they had experienced for the past year.  
  
Shiro is laying in a bed instead of the cold hard floor and he has a couple of pillows in different shades and hues of purple, instead of him relying on Keith's things for some softness.  
  
He also has his right arm back. Pidge had actually created him a new one. They couldn't find the old thing at the spaceship of their kidnappers and it would need a few upgrades anyway, Shiro was just delaying them to get everything all together in the anual upgrade schedule, so a completely new one it was.  
  
There are scars, fainting all over the older's torso, arm, throat and even his face but what catches Keiths attention the most its his eye.  
  
His left eye.  
  
Scarred but not lost. It has definitely change color since the last time he saw it and in comparison to his right one but it's still there. Keith notes, that it might not even be Shiro's eye, just a compatible implant.  
  
He guesses it's better than nothing.  
  
•  
  
"Hey" Shiro smiles at him and that is literally all that Keith needs to break.  
  
He rushes forward and hugs the older male like he thought he was dead and he gasps when strong arms hug him back. Suddenly the world is brigther, he feels safer and he can breath more freely.  
  
Keith wonders why he hasn't come inside since Shiro had awoken, what was he so afraid of.  
  
•  
  
Hours later when Queen Krolia comes by for her visit, she smiles at the cute picture of Shiro, protectively hugging the young prince close to him, his chin resting upon Keith's head.  
  
Keith's tiara, placed carefully at the bedside table.  
  
Krolia knows when healing begans and their's has already started.  
  
If she takes a couple of pictures to have, that will definitely stay between her and her plasma notebook.  
  
Maybe between Ulaz and Thace as well; and if sometimes they get caught cooing about how cute "things" are at said plasma notebook at the convetion room, the adults will surely never tell, what about.  
  
Shiro and Keith may be giving them weird looks but all is okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mention...this got out of hand in my head and so, there a couple more parts of this universe that will possibly be coming sooner or later. 
> 
> What is coming quite soon (June will be here before we know it) is season 6 and judging from season's 5 finale, things will skyrocket! Speaking of which, s5 was a bomb, dropped on us! Awesome character developments all around!
> 
> See you around y'all!


End file.
